Tragic Endings Lead To New Beginnings
by OzeraGirl
Summary: "Christian? What is it?" Rose asked nervously, a bit scared, knowing that what ever idea that had just gone through christens head was a crazy one.  "We're Leaving."     How will rose and christian handle the human world? will love blossom between them?
1. Chapter 1

_**This Is A rose and Christian Story! **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyx**_

_**I DO NOT OWN V.A OR THE CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Love <em>_Fades,__Mine __Has__'_ four simple words, yet together, they are the most powerful.

'_Love __Fades,__Mine __Has__'_ Those words repeated like a broken record through roses' head, as she ran as far as she can from the church.

She could hear people calling her name as she ran past, but she didn't stop. She had one goal. And that was to escape everyone.

Rose slowed her pace as she reached a garden. A garden that she had never seen before. A garden that looked like it held the darkest of secrets.

But then she realized it wasn't a garden. But and entrance to a maze.

It looked like the type of maze that would have you wondering though it four hours.

A maze that could make you forget, even the simplest of things.

A maze that could hide her from the rest of the world.

Rose entered the maze, going through all the twists and turns that it held.

She took her time, taking in the scenery that lay in front of her. The Walls were made out of hedges, with pink and white flowers woven through it. The grass that she walked on was trimmed perfectly, with newly born violets on the sides.

Every turn rose made, the scene would change. With all sorts of different flowers and tress growing here and there, giving it an 'Alice in Wonderland' feel to it all.

The sun was rising, peeking through the tops of the grassy wall, indicating it was now night. Rose was surprised; due to the fact she entered the maze around late morning. And yet she didn't feel at all tired.

A few hours later, the sun was now in the middle, showing that it was midnight in the moroi world. After a few more twists and turns Rose entered the centre of the maze_.__ '__half way __done.__'_ She thought to herself, with a note of sarcasm.

The scenery in front of her was breathtaking. With a large marble fountain in the middle, with lilies, daisies, lilacs and other flowers she did not recognize, surrounding it.

Cherry, and willow trees Danced in the wind, with the sun shinning bright in the spring atmosphere, making the garden look more like it had come out of a fairytale than real life.

Rose walked up to the fountains' edge, taking a seat of the low marble wall that winded around it.

She looked into the water, to see a girl. A girl with a sickly pale face, stained cheeks and red puffy eyes, with messy brown hair that swayed every time a breeze came.

Her feet blurred the image, as she dragged them through the water, making small circles.

Everything seemed so peaceful, beautiful, quiet, like a dream. But as soon as rose closed her eyes, the images flickered through her mind.

The way his face seemed to tell the truth.

The way he said the words so easily.

She didn't understand how someone could live though the pain that she was feeling at that moment. Or how someone could be so cruel to inflict that type of pain.

She wanted it to be over. The pain. The sadness, the loneliness.

She wished she was numb, to not be able to feel a thing. But no, this was no nightmare she could wake up from. It was then that rose knew she couldn't escape. She knew that wherever she went, her emotions would follow her.

She could a feel tears, threatening to leak out of her closed eyes, as she struggled to hold them back. Rose didn't like to cry, infact, she hated it. It showed weakness, vulnerability, making her look pathetic. But she couldn't hold the tears in. Her pain and suffering was to strong to control.

After a while rose felt someone sitting next her, wrapping their arms around her small body and pulling her into a hug. Rose didn't bother looking up as she buried her face into their chest, and letting the tears run freely.

She knew who it was. She knew deep down inside her that he would find her sooner or later. He always found her. He was always there when she was in her worst mood, always listening to her and making her smile, as she for him.

She pulled back, looking up into the icy blue eyes that belong to no other than Christian Ozera.

See after graduation, Rose got assigned to Christian. Which, back then made her extremely angry, but no matter what she said or did, she was stuck with him.

But over the last couple of months at court they grew closer, so close The were practically best friends, one of the reasons that they got so close was because of lissa.

After they had arrived a court lissa started to hang out with all the royal snobs, and going to royal dinner parties the queen held almost every night. Over time lissa and rose gradually stoped hanging out…Leading to the heys' and such while walking past each other, up to the no talking or acknowledging each other whatsoever.

Even when rose needed her most, crying her eyes out and telling lissa about Dimitri, she would just tell her to back off, and say things like "he doesn't love you anymore rose, so just leave him alone" up to the "god rose, stop being such a baby, he never loved you! Get over yourself" which left rose alone. Until onetime Christian found her in her room crying on the floor. She had told him everything. From the time in the cabin up to lissas comments and Dimitris avoidance. He held her all night. Comforting her as she cried.

She had been there for him when lissa broke up with him. Saying that she was in love with Adrian, and had apparently been sleeping with him behind Christians back.

Rose felt horrible, knowing that Adrian was cheating on her. But she had pushed Her thoughts aside. Comforting Christian, as he struggled to hold back the anger he felt towards Adrian, wanting to kill him for he did to him and rose. But Rose was there. Helping him through all of it, before he ended up getting arrested for killing a royal moroi.

Rose and Christian hanged out almost everyday, never leaving eachothers sides. They still hung out with Mia and Eddie sometimes. But since Eddie was lissas guardian and Mia was eddies girlfriend and also one of lissas best friends, they hadn't talked in a while.

Christians voice snapped Rose out her thoughts.

"huh? What was that?" "I said are you alright, you had this strange look upon you face,and you were staring at me for about 10 minutes" Christian said with an amused glint in his eyes.

Rose felt herself blush and look down. She didn't know why she felt flustered. It was only Christian after all.

"oh..um I was just thinking, I guess I zoned out without realizing."

Christian chuckled, giving her a warm hearted smile. She loved his smile, it made his eyes- _'__wait,__what!_ _This __is __Christian __we __are __talking __about R__ose! __**Christian**__! __Sparky, __Firecrotch, __Pyro!__'_ She chastised herself, embarrassed for thinking such thoughts of her friend.

Christian looked at rose, asking the question she was most dreading. "You want to talk about?"

At that moment Rose burst into tears, explaining everything that happened in church that previous morning.

As she told him, Christian looked like he was in deep thought. Taking everything she said in, and going over it again in his head. After Rose was finished, she was not crying anymore, she stoped midway though telling her story. She had never cried so much in her life, and knowing how much she cried,Rose had to wonder,if she had a dollar for every tear she had cried, how much she would have. _'__Probably __over __a __million__'_ she thought to herself, while Christian just sat there, looking at the water that lay before them.

After what seemed to be about an hour of Rose sitting there staring at him annoyingly, wondering what he was thinking about, Christian finally looked up and stared at her with his icy blue eyes. Rose felt her stomach flutter with butterflies, making her chastised herself again for feeling something like that towards him.

His eyes seemed to hold a secret. A secret he couldn't hold in any longer.

"Christian? What is it..?" Rose asked nervously, a bit scared, knowing that what ever idea that had just gone through christens head was a crazy one.

"We're Leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEEEY GUYS! 3**_

_**okay i know this chapter is really really short, but i will make up for it in the next chapter! i really am sorry about how short it is :(**_

_**Disclamier: I do not own any of these amazing character, but the beautiful Richelle Mead Does. **_

* * *

><p>"<em>We're leaving."<em>

"What? What do you mean we're leaving? As in leaving here? Or…or court?"

"Court." Rose didn't know what to say. Leave court? Why? I mean, it wasn't like she didn't want to go, she had thought about leaving a thousand times before.

The only reason she hadn't left was Christian. And no not because he was her charge but because she knew that if he lost one more person in his life, his world would come crashing down, and she couldn't do that to him. She also knew that she couldn't live without him. He was her rock.

"But Christian-"

But what Rose?, Your miserable here, every time I see you, you look like your so close to giving in..." His words trailing into silence at the end, not being able to finish his sentence. Christians eyes held pain and worry and maybe a bit of hope?

Rose was confused. What did he mean by 'giving in'?

"Giving In? What do you-"Before she could continue talking, Christian cut her off again, which was starting to really annoy her.

"Death, Rose. I mean death." He said it so quietly she barely heard him.

Rose was far from stunned. She sat there frozen as her mind went over the words that he had said a few seconds ago. Death? He thought she might end up killing herself?

But as Rose went over the words a few more times, she realised she wasn't mad at him for saying them. Because he was right. She had been Miserable. Christian was the only thing that held rose up from her depression. If he hadn't been there for her, she would have most likely been dead by now.

She stayed silent waiting for him to continue, knowing that if she tried talking nothing would come out.

"Rose…I can't lose you. Without you, I don't think I could live day by day without hearing your sarcastic witty comments." He laughed, although their wasn't much humour in it. Rose watched Christian as he seemed to be thinking about something. He turned his head to her and stared for while until sighing, and turning his head back down to the ground. "Rose, you my best friend, I don't want to force you to go. Just let me help you… Please" She could hear the desperation in his voice. Should she go? She knew that if she stayed she wouldn't get any better. But maybe if she left, she could move on. She wouldn't have to see their faces every single day. Or hear their names every 5 minutes. And then suddenly, she had her answer.

"Fine, I'll go" Christian had the biggest smile on his, she couldn't help but smile.

Christian stood up after a few minutes, still smiling like an idiot, and holding his hand out to Rose. "Alright well we better go pack, we will be leave tomorrow" Rose took his hand without hesitation, only to be shocked by an electric current. She started to feel Butterflies again. '_Did __he __feel __it __too?'_She asked herself, but shrugged it off as Christian helped her stand up.

"So, Where Are We Going?"


	3. AN

_**Heey Guys!**_

_**I just wanted to ask you,**_

_**Where do you want Rose and Christian to go?**_

_**I'm Leaving this up to you guys ^_^**_


End file.
